


Hemicorporectomy

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Liam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 05, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Temporary Character Death, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Hemicorporectomy - "A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half." Chris Argent once told Scott he hoped a demonstration never became necessary. Other hunters decide one is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this came almost out of nowhere. I pictured this happening to Scott, and I imagine at some point someone told Liam about what Gerard did in detail. Taking into account how many times he faced his alpha dying within the first few weeks of being a werewolf, this short piece was born. It doesn't take place at any certain point in this series, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf.

The alpha 'wolf howled, drawn out and mournful, into the night. Calling for a pack that could no longer answer, their bloody bodies strewn across the ground around them. The beta longed to reply, but his eyes barely flickered gold and only a whine escaped his throat, the pain of the wolfsbane bullets that cut him down keeping him human. Both their arms stretched over head, two thick ropes thrown over different branches supporting all their weight.

The alpha 'wolf thrashed in his bonds, jaws snapping together as if the hunters' necks stood within reach of his fangs instead of a few meters away, weaker than he normally was because of the poison in his system. The beta hung, limp, uncharacteristically left with no fight within him. They both knew what was coming.

One of the hunters stepped forward, eyes mercilessly cutting into the 'wolves - and then he swung his hands, and the broadsword they held cut clean through the alpha's body. Now the beta howled, eyes blazing yellow, the agony and fury at his last pack bond severing overcoming the physical pain his body felt.

* * *

"SCOTT!" Liam howled, jolting upright in bed, claws tearing at the sheets. He heaved, drawing in the scents of  _den_ and _pack_  and  _alpha_  that permeated the air, taking comfort in them. But none of them beat Scott bursting through his door unharmed, red eyes blazing and claws ready to protect his beta. At the sight of him in bed, terrified but safe, the alpha shifted back and hurried to the bed.

"Hey, hey," Scott rumbled, the noise coming from deep in his chest and comfort cascading down their bond. "Liam, I'm right here. Calm down; breathe. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. A bad dream?"

The beta nodded, burrowing into his alpha's chest as he sat down and wrapped Liam in a hug. "The pack," he whimpered. "You… hunters… I…"

"Hey," Scott whispered, leaning back and tilting his beta's chin up so they could make eye contact. "I'm right here, Liam. Nothing's happened to the pack. We're all here, we're all fine. You hear me?" Liam nodded. "Good. Do you think you can go back to sleep if I stay here?" Liam shivered, but nodded. "Alright. Come on, pup, lay back down."

Alpha and beta shifted so that they were lying down, former curled around the latter, and slowly slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, and feel free to offer prompts for future additions.


End file.
